


Игра по правилам

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Райли всегда спрашивает разрешения. Мако всегда разрешает.





	Игра по правилам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fair Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025776) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Всё начинается, когда она, войдя в комнату, обнаруживает Райли уже в постели.  
Легкая дрожь предвкушения, преследовавшая ее весь вечер, мгновенно усиливается, стоит им встретиться взглядами. Сегодня Райли голоден; это заметно по его голосу, когда он расспрашивает ее о прошедшем дне, по его глазам, когда он смотрит, как она раздевается, по его прикосновениям, когда он забирается в постель и прижимает ее к матрасу.  
— Сегодня я хочу поиграть, — он поднимается поцелуями к мочке ее уха. — Ты разрешишь?  
Он всегда спрашивает разрешения. Мако всегда соглашается.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — она легонько касается зубами его шеи.

Она уже готова — влажная и скользкая, когда он проникает в нее — готова, но... не совсем.  
Впрочем, ей все равно нравится, как он двигается в ней, нравится чувствовать его напор, тяжесть его тела. Он с усмешкой наклоняется, слегка прикусывает кожу на ее шее, потом под ключицей; она резко втягивает воздух, когда его пальцы сжимают ее соски, выгибается, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его движениям, силясь продлить удовольствие.  
Удовольствие, которого недостаточно для удовлетворения. Она еще далеко от финала — так мучительно далеко, — но Райли с коротким стоном изливается в нее; куда быстрее и грубее, чем обычно.  
Мако не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха, когда он замирает, щекоча учащенным дыханием ее грудь, прежде чем выскользнуть из нее — и из постели, направляясь в ванную.  
— Райли? — Мако остается лежать неподвижно, ошеломленная, чувствуя разгоряченным телом прохладный вечерний воздух; он никогда еще не оставлял ее неудовлетворенной.  
Он оборачивается через плечо, и от его улыбки по ее спине пробегают мурашки.  
— Мы играем.

Мако прикусывает губу, пытаясь расслабиться, когда влажная салфетка касается чувствительной плоти. Райли вытирает всё очень тщательно, даже слишком, и она тихо ойкает, когда он надавливает чересчур сильно.  
— Извини.  
На самом деле он ничуть не сожалеет. Мако едва удерживается, чтобы не обвинить его в этом.  
— Если хочешь прекратить, можешь назвать стоп-слово. — Он поднимает взгляд, а его пальцы накрывают ее клитор, массируя его через ткань. — Иначе тебе придется ждать, пока я не разрешу тебе кончить. Согласна?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя умоляла?  
Его улыбка — точно рассвет, яркая и золотая, и ее щеки загораются жарким огнем летней зари.  
— Если тебе будет нужно — умоляй, пожалуйста. — Он наклоняется и проводит языком вдоль ее ключиц, задерживаясь в ямочке между ними. — Я постараюсь противостоять желанию немедленно дать тебе всё, что ты хочешь.

Райли начинает с поцелуев — влажных, медленных, нежных — повсюду по ее телу. Шея, груди, подъем стопы. Запястья, живот, внутренняя сторона бедер, клитор. Мако вздрагивает и тяжело дышит, и говорит ему, где целовать чуть сильнее, где задержаться чуть дольше, где пустить в ход зубы. И он делает всё, что она говорит — до тех пор, пока она не начинает выгибаться и извиваться под его языком.  
Тогда он останавливается. На самом краю долгожданной разрядки.  
— Что?..  
Разочарованная, Мако смотрит затуманенными глазами, как он выпрямляется и слизывает с пальцев ее соки. Ее рука двигается точно сама по себе.  
Быстрее мысли Райли перехватывает ее запястье и прижимает к матрасу, прежде чем она успевает дотянуться до сладкой и настойчивой пульсации между ног.  
— Нет.  
— Я хочу...  
— Да, — он задерживается губами на ее губах — изгиб теплой улыбки, глубокий поцелуй, обещающий восхитительное, ужасное наслаждение. — И ты получишь. Но не сейчас. Мы играем.  
Мако бьет дрожь, но она доверяет ему.  
— Хорошо.

Мако сбивается со счета — сколько раз он не позволяет ей кончить.  
Она просит и умоляет, но Райли ласкает и дразнит.  
— Не сейчас, — обещает он, отводя руку от ее входа. — Скоро, — говорит он, останавливая движение ее бедер на своем члене. — Ты всегда можешь использовать стоп-слово, — напоминает он, отодвигая бедро, чтобы не дать ей потереться об него.  
— Нет, — говорит она, откидываясь на постель — обнаженная, полная неудовлетотворенного желания и решимости. — Я не стану.  
И Райли смеется, обнимая ее и осыпая ее лицо поцелуями.  
— Моя прекрасная, упрямая Мако.  
Это игра — тест на выдержку, на то, кто сдастся первым.  
Мако твердо намерена доказать, что это будет не она.

Его пальцы осторожно раздвигают ее плоть, но нет никакой осторожности в том, как Райли берет ее — сразу же так глубоко, что Мако вскрикивает, комкая в пальцах простынь, в которую утыкается лицом. И вскрикивает снова, когда он отдергивается назад, испуганный:  
— Мако? Изви...  
Она сжимается вокруг него, не желая отпускать.  
— Продолжай.  
И стонет, когда он снова погружается в нее полностью. Ей нравится чувствовать его вот так — непривычное давление, новые ощущения... Она сжимается, когда он двигается назад, и расслабляется, когда он толкается снова; тяжело дышит, наслаждаясь ощущениями в этой позе. Такая уязвимая позиция для женщины — но и полная власти.  
— Продолжай, — говорит она Райли. — Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь в меня.  
Ей кажется, что у нее отчаянно срывается голос, но и он звучит не лучше.  
— С тобой так хорошо, Мако, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Ты еще не?..  
— Пожалуйста. — Ее пальцы вцепляются в простынь, слишком чувствительные соски жестко трутся о ткань. Восприятие обостряется; всё кажется ярче, отчетливее, сильнее. — Пожалуйста, Райли!  
— Да, — выдыхает он, толкаясь в нее снова и снова. — Кончи для меня, Мако. Давай!  
Его пальцы впиваются в ее бедра.  
Мако разбивается на части.

После Райли держит ее в обьятиях и гладит — больше для своего успокоения, чем для ее собственного, думает Мако, хотя ей и нравятся медленные, чувственные прикосновения — теперь, когда она уже не изнывает от желания, в удовлетворении которого он так долго отказывал ей.  
— Знаешь, а мне понравилось, — бормочет она, уткнувшись ему в ключицу. — Та часть в конце, с оргазмом.  
Его грудь вздрагивает от смеха.  
— Ты меня напугала. Я думал, я тебя сломал.  
— Ну, разве что немного. — Мако никогда не испытывала такого оргазма раньше — такого абсолютного, такого всепоглощающего. — Это было... приятно.  
— Приятно?  
Она обводит его сосок кончиком пальца.  
— Отпустить всё. Поиграть.  
— Значит, как-нибудь сделаем это еще раз. — Его ладонь скользит вдоль ее спины, останавливается на талии. — Если ты не против.  
Мако улыбается, видя эту неуверенность. Только ее Райли.  
— Я не против. Я тебе доверяю.


End file.
